


Opening up

by allargentum



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allargentum/pseuds/allargentum
Summary: Зарисовка на ZevWarden Week 2020 тема "Opening up"
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 3





	Opening up

Доверять они начинают друг другу не сразу. Проходит какое-то время их совместных странствий, прежде чем Табриса отпускает. Он вдруг прекращает пытаться уловить у Зеврана желание выполнить данное им Логейном дело. Смягчается к нему, будто бы с их сближением и доверять ему понемногу, но начинает. 

Они часто проводят время вместе: что на вылазках в том же лесу Бресилиан, пытаясь эльфам помочь. Что в Денериме по поручениям ходят. В лагере они обычно к вечеру у костра уединяются, пока Зевран рассказывает что-либо об Антиве по просьбе того же Табриса.

И даже стоит им отношения свои вывести куда-то совершенно на новый уровень, если таким можно секс назвать, все равно только пытаются привыкнуть друг к другу. Изучают, подбираются, стараются выучить, что каждому из них приятно, что на лице улыбку рисует, а что заставляет брови хмурить. 

Путем вот таких вот вечерних свиданий у костра, битв плечом к плечу, одного спальника на двоих и подарков незначительных, которые, так или иначе, немного, но сердца обоих заставляют оттаивать. И шуток совместных, деля чувство юмора на двоих.

Зевран, к слову, открывается Табрису первым. Как-то делится с ним событиями его прошлой жизни, рассказывая о прошлой любви. Пока они оба сидят и комаров клятых кормят на бревне у потухшего костра. И Табрис его не прерывает, разрешает выговориться, выплеснуть накопившееся и открыться ему, что он, несомненно, очень ценит. Но сам позволяет себе довериться полностью только временем погодя. Это получается как-то спонтанно, уже после битвы за Денерим. 

Пока Зевран его выхаживает, у Винн то и дело склянки с припарками таская, обрабатывает разбитую голову чужую. У той и без того хлопот полно, так что он сам за Табрисом ухаживает. И бинтует, и раны обрабатывает, и от одежды избавляет всякий раз, чтобы тряпками влажными умыть. И такая преданность щенячья, такая забота: всепоглощающая, нежная, обволакивающая, заставляют Табриса совсем иначе на Зеврана взглянуть. Довериться, позволяя тому сердце его, кажется, напрочь украсть.


End file.
